


恶龙

by loveiskill



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiskill/pseuds/loveiskill
Summary: 儿童文学睡前读物（。
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	恶龙

很久很久以前有一只恶龙。  
说是恶龙，其实人类已经很久没见过龙作恶的样子了，甚至有传言说恶龙早就已经被骑士消灭。  
那些邪恶凶残的形象大体上都只能从家长让自家小孩早睡觉好好吃饭而不择手段的时候略微探究到一二，比如愤怒的火焰可以吞噬大片丛林，翅膀带来的风压可以粉碎整个城市，之类的blablabla。  
黄铉辰表示这都是污蔑。  
他只对漂亮的宝石和那些金银财宝感兴趣，而他虽然年纪以龙的寿命来说确实不算大，但也早已经过了蹲家门口捣蚂蚁窝的年纪了，对于毁坏村庄什么的自然也没有兴趣。  
至于人类，连塞他牙缝都不太够的。

他守在自己的山洞，偶尔化成人形去城市里寻找喜欢的宝藏。  
那些亮闪闪，五颜六色，散发着迷人光泽精致脆弱的美丽制品才是他漫长龙生中唯一的乐趣。

只不过最近市面上流行的工艺品风格实在不是他的喜好，让这位审美挑剔的龙先生非常不满意。  
他盘腿坐在金币堆成的小山上拿起一个蓝宝石戒指看了看，又随手扔到一边。  
因为雷雨躲进他山洞而与他相识的小松鼠看了看他，跟他说听说国王堡垒深处最高的的那个高塔上住着的公主有一条五彩宝石制作的项链，是很早以前的世代流传下来的，见过它的人都觉得世界上没有比它更精美绝伦的装饰品了。  
恶龙眼睛一亮，噌地坐起来：是吗？！  
小松鼠在后面喊，但是听说那个高塔被诅咒过，所有接近他的人都会消失。  
龙在天上盘旋了一圈：人会消失跟我龙又有什么关系。  
小松鼠很快就变得比芝麻粒大小还要小一圈，龙满心欢喜朝着那无人接近的高塔飞过去。

虽然是龙，但是黄铉辰也是个有一副非常好看皮囊的龙，淡金到近乎白色的鳞片坚硬却有着珍珠一般的光芒，化成人形就更是无可挑剔的金发美青年，这让他在跟那些商人或富家小姐讨价还价的过程中没少占便宜。  
长期混迹在人类中间让他对于与人交往这件事并没什么抵触，满心欢喜想着把那公主哄哄开心然后把项链骗过来就可以了。

他越过堡垒大门，越过花园丛林和一片沼泽，终于到了伫立在深处黑暗又破旧但直耸入云的高塔上唯一的窗口。  
利爪落在窗沿的瞬间变成了人类的脚步，扬起一小片灰尘，他满心期待扶着窗框低了一下头把脑袋探进来。  
………………  
…………  
……

哇，这个在门框上引体向上的猛男是谁呢。

在一秒钟的对视之后。

对不起打扰了。  
黄铉辰活这么大第一次发出如此卑微的声音。

对方似乎对于他的出现甚是惊喜，和他人形状态看起来年龄相仿的青年窜过来就一把扣住了他的手腕把他企图往后退缩的脚步拖了回来。  
黄铉辰脑子里嗡嗡的，因为过大的落差让他陷入了那么点应激反应，对方在旁边叽叽喳喳说着什么许多年没见过人了你是谁啊从哪来啊怎么上来的啊都只听了个断断续续。  
他就这么晃晃悠悠愣是被拖进了屋子里，安顿在沙发上坐好，还被递了一杯清水过来。

对不起啊我这只有这些。

黄铉辰捂着眼睛仰头坐在那个有些陈旧的沙发上，过了很久终于缓过神，悄悄把手指抬起来两根往旁边瞟了一眼。

？

那两根手指又迅速挡了回去。  
啊，不是幻觉。

不是……  
我听说塔里关的是公主来的……

啊……  
对方笑了一下。  
可能说是公主才可以不用继承这个国家了吧。

什么意思？

龙，虽然凶恶，可和人类不同，本质意外的单纯，他搞不清那些勾心斗角对权利的欲望，不明白为什么明明只有如此短暂的人生要用来投入到争权夺势和杀戮中去。

前国王和王后在战场上遭遇了突袭一起牺牲，当时的大臣只从战场上带回来一个小公主，以她的年纪太小为由接受了其他臣子一起请求他代理国家的谏言。  
其实哪有什么公主。  
王子从小就被关在塔上，不许人接近，甚至对外散播了关于诅咒的谣言防止别人过于好奇，只有前国王的几个老仆人照顾他。

那人挠挠头：其实很多事我都不记得了，别管我了，说说你吧。

啊？  
听故事听入迷了的黄铉辰懵了一下，我是干嘛来的来着。  
啊对，项链。

项链的主人倒是不吝啬，爽快地答应给他……看一眼。  
他从房间角落的衣柜里拿出一个首饰盒，轻轻打开上层的盖子，天鹅绒绸面上整齐地摆着一条由五颜六色形状大小不一的各色宝石和金线编织成的项链，明明看起来排布得毫无规则，却又说不出的和谐，在阳光照射下流光溢彩。  
龙眼睛都直了，魔怔地伸手刚要摸就被人一下扣住了盖子。

就一眼。

你就给我嘛，多少钱你说啊，我都出得起，不然我带你逃出去？

那人的眼睛亮了一下，然后又摇摇头。  
算了，我要是不见了，周围的人都不会有好结果，我几乎是让他们带大的，不能看着他们送死……再说这是要给我以后妻子的。

……  
龙委屈得不行，撅着个嘴用指甲在桌子上一下一下的挠，挠得人心又烦又痒。  
他不知道怎么就忘了自己明明可以轻易从这个人手里夺过来。

唉，好吧，也不是不能给你。

对方刻意叹了口气，看见龙瞬间睁大的眼睛没忍住笑出声。

如果你能经常来陪我，我哪天心情好就把它送你。

可以啊可以啊。

黄铉辰正闲得无聊，这选项对他来说简直再容易不过了。  
他还想说什么，挂在屋门口的铜铃突然响起来。

黄铉辰被推着到了窗前。

你快走。  
啊？  
不能被人发现。  
……你也不问问我怎么走。  
你怎么来就怎么走。

漂亮的金发青年一手撑在窗前，被推了几下却不肯迈出去一步。  
他有点不满地啧了一声，半晌才缓缓开口。

那，那你可别害怕啊。

他仰面倒向窗外，在坠落的过程中翻了个身，修长的四肢伸展开，顷刻间化形成巨龙的样子，在空中只闪现了一下就飞快地冲进云雾，只留下几道雷电在厚厚的云中闪过。

第二天，心怀忐忑的龙悄悄爬进窗口，迎接他的不是震惊或恐惧的表情。

也不是引体向上。  
今天是伏地挺身。

等那人看见他之后站起来笑着用毛巾把身上的汗擦掉的时候，龙不自觉地摸了摸自己胸口。

我是不是也该练练了。

高塔上的小王子对一切都很好奇，会让他讲自己遇到的故事，或者问他在书里看的故事是不是真的。  
龙甚至觉得自己比他活得更像一个人类。  
他不能离开这里，黄铉辰就把外面的东西带给他看。  
从那只爱碎碎念的松鼠，总挠人的野猫，年纪最小的狐狸，甚至连森林里的狼王都被他请来绕了一圈撸了撸毛。

日子过得飞快，对黄铉辰来说每天飞到高塔上已经是比收集他的宝藏更有趣的事。  
那个人有时候会靠在窗边等着他冲破厚重的云层飞过来，悬停在空中，这时候他总会用带着一点艳羡和赞赏的表情微微眯着眼睛看他，嘴角还有一点不自觉的笑。

你真的好漂亮啊。

龙感觉脸上有点烧得红，只不过不是人类形态，那抹颜色被很好的隐藏在了鳞片后面。

即使每天沉迷于和人玩耍，黄铉辰也还是注意到了森林里的异动。  
他问了小松鼠，消息灵通的小松鼠说最近有很多人到森林里砍伐树木开采矿石，有传言是国王不满足于自己的领地，要向邻国开战正在准备物资。

哦。  
已阅。

龙对此毫无关心，咬了一把他卧在水边等了很久才难得盛开的昙花，头也不回地钻进云里。

第一次没有在这个房间里见到人。  
他皱起眉，把花放在窗台边的花瓶里，走进屋里仔细查找。  
他有点茫然和失措，这种事请本不该发生。  
也许那个国王终于注意到他并不重要便把他放走了。

他走到书桌前，自从他出现那首饰盒就一直被摆在那里，每次自己耐不住性子了就去看看解解馋。  
只是这一次打开之后里面是空的。

他跟我说有人会来，应该就是你吧。

龙因为太过于紧张，连门口出现了陌生人都没发现。

一个年纪和房间主人相仿的年轻人走进来，说他托我交给你。

送到眼前的是一个信封，倒出来里面装着项链和一封信。  
说是信，不如叫一张留言条更贴切。

我还有些事要先离开啦，对不起没法亲自告别，答应你的就送给你了，去找新的宝藏吧。  
落款还有一个笑脸。

他让我跟你说别去找他。

年轻人语气很平静。

但是你去不去就是你自己的事。  
他被国王送到南方的森林去了。

南方的森林，那里充斥着黑暗的巫术和隐藏在密林里的恶灵，是死亡的归属也是人类踏足就无法再回头的黄泉之路。

龙不喜欢那地方，即便是他们也并不乐于见到如此暗无天日毫无生气的景象。  
但现在这些对于他来说都不重要。

龙收起翅膀，慢慢落在地上，踩碎那些枯萎的树枝。  
眼前那件外套属于谁他不可能认错的，它就那样毫无预兆地出现在这，四周却没有一点人影。  
这里过于安静，甚至连恶灵和食腐动物的踪迹都不存在了。  
龙皱起眉，刚想迈出脚步，却发现四肢像被不存在的绳索困在了原地。  
枯树叶被他挣扎带起的风掀开，露出地上绘制的咒文图案。

国王和他的术士从四周走上来，面带好奇和恐惧一起绕着远古的神物走来走去。

我就知道你会来的。

国王眼里透出兴奋的光，他不顾周围的人讲述着自己对于侵略的宏图大略，他说只要有龙的帮助，不可能有国家能够抵御他的进攻。

他呢。

龙听见自己的声音在发抖。

谁？

国王对于自己的话被打断有些不满，皱着眉想了想。

啊，你说他啊。  
为了抓住你，只能做一点小小的牺牲了。

对，他不可能不知道，抓住龙唯一的办法就是用他爱的人的血画出的符咒。  
正因为饱含了最多的思念，才会变成禁锢。

他的脑子像是经历了一阵突然停滞的空白，仿佛一切都从他的记忆里消失了，没有声音，没有画面，没有呼吸，像死一样安静。  
然后渐渐地，他想起了那个人对于他第一次出现表现的欣喜，想起那个人第一次见到花的时候露出来好奇的表情，还有见到动物被吓得躲到自己身后的样子。  
一个个片段突然就像急速后退的潮汐，在短暂的停滞之后如海啸般涌向他。

龙青色的眼睛因为愤怒而变得血红，他几乎疯狂地挣扎起来，不存在的封印在他身上留下一道道伤痕，那些血液顺着鳞片的缝隙流淌，在他的挣扎中变成一片血雨，洒在人们脸上，让视野都变成了血红色。  
乌云翻滚着聚集到天空，闷雷在那之后不断响起，像地狱之门逐渐敞开。  
国王的术士们几乎控制不住用于束缚的咒语。

龙为什么会被称作恶龙。  
他们的火焰能轻易毁掉一片森林，翅膀的风压可以毁掉整个城市，他们的利爪击碎山石，他们的脚步可以撕裂大地。  
火焰伴随着雷电在地上震出一道道裂口，巨大的翅膀终于血肉模糊地挣开那些无形绳索，飞向空中，用来自地狱的火焰灼烧让整个世界陷入火海。  
人们惨叫着四散而逃，没有人在意那国王的怒斥，直到他被人群撞得失去平衡，坠落在地上的裂谷中被深渊吞噬。

可龙为什么会变成恶龙。

没人知道宛如地狱的那一天人们在火光中所见到的那鲜血淋漓的白色巨龙最后怎样了。  
只知道那天他所到之处布满死亡的灰烬，生灵涂炭，只有他的吼声日复一日回响在四周，悲痛，长久，像凄厉的风永远不会停止。

END

HE爱好者特供

————————

徐彰彬刚把门推开还在玄关换鞋，听见动静的小姑娘哇哇哭着高举双手从屋里冲出来一把搂住他的小腿。  
他赶紧放下手里东西，弯腰把她抱起来。

怎么啦，怎么又哭了，这么爱哭到底是像谁啊。

小姑娘扎着羊角辫一边把脑袋往他怀里钻一遍带着哭腔含含糊糊控诉什么公主死了龙也死了王子也死了呜呜呜。

呀，你是不是又给她讲恐怖故事了！

怎么能说是恐怖故事呢。  
跟着走出来的人不乐意了：这叫家族历史。

那你讲全了啊。  
我这不还没来得及说后面的她就跑了么。

后面还有很长的故事。  
比如龙自古以来就是拥有魔法的神奇生物，他的眼泪能唤醒离去的灵魂，他会和爱的人共享自己的寿命，直到有天一起变成天上的星星。

END


End file.
